Advances in wireless technology enable wireless communication devices to support signal transmission and reception over multiple frequency bands and communication standards. For example, a cellular phone may be able to communicate using WCDMA, CDMA, GSM, LTE standards for cellular telephony, IEEE 802.11 protocols for wireless LAN, and/or Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) for piconet wireless communication.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a prior art wireless transceiver device 100. Referring to FIG. 1, a radio frequency (RF) input signal 111 is provided to a low power amplifier 110, which outputs an amplified output signal 113 to an antenna 150 through a port 161 of an external switch device 160 for wireless transmission. Transceiver device 100 also includes a high power amplifier 120 which receives an RF input signal 121 and outputs an amplified output signal 123. Transceiver device 100 also includes a balun 125. Output signal 123 is a differential signal coupled to a balun primary winding 125p. Balun 125 transforms the differential signal 123 to a single-ended signal 126 through a secondary winding 125s that is provided to antenna 150 through a port 162 of switch device 160. Transceiver device 100 also includes a low noise amplifier 140 for receiving a RF input signal of antenna 141 through a port 163 of switch device 160. Referring to FIG. 1, switch device 160 may be a four-port device having four ports 161, 162, 163, and 164. Switch device 160 may be implemented utilizing electronic switches such as MOS transistors.
However, an external (i.e., off-chip) switch device may increase the printed circuit board area, power consumption, and the manufacturing costs that are not suitable for high volume and low cost production of wearable wireless devices.
Embodiments of the present invention provide novel solutions to these problems.